The Final Fight
by MalBeam
Summary: A continuation of the main storyline starting at chapter 316. The final battle between Soul Society and Aizen begins. Alternate continuity.
1. Kurosaki's fury!

**Chapter 1: Kurosaki's fury! The battle with Ulquiorra begins!**

Ichigo is running at full speed, but each step feels like an eternity. Finally, he reaches a large, vast room: the throne room of Las Noches. His enemy sits in his rightful place at the throne, for he is currently the most powerful arrancar in Heuco Mundo. "Ulquiorra!" Ichigo shouts. The name of the fourth Espada echoes through the room before he acknowledges Ichigo's presence.

Ulquiorra, hands in his pockets, gives little regard for the fury in Ichigo's eyes. "Took you long enough to get here. Have you slowed down since our last meeting? Or, having rescued the woman once already, you feel less urgency the second time?"

Ichigo shifts his focus to the reason he has risked his life, Orihime Inoue. The fear in her eyes lifts as she looks at Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo cannot help but smile at her. "Inoue, I want you to protect yourself. No matter what happens to me, just stay safe."

Ulquiorra steps down from the throne and addresses the shinigami. "You should worry about your own safety, Kurosaki. You are the one who shall be fighting."

"I will defeat you, Ulquiorra Schiffer, just as I defeated Grimmjow," Ichigo shouts with a small hint of pride.

"His power level was nowhere close to mine," Ulquiorra answers emotionlessly. "You barely have the reiatsu to survive a sustained fight, let alone defeat me."

A smirk falls on Ichigo's face as he dons his mask. "Let's find out," he says, charging towards his opponent. Kurosaki gives a mighty overhead swing. Ulquiorra blocks the attack with his left hand as his right forms a fist aimed at the shinigami. But Ichigo isn't there. He dodges the punch with a spin while thrusting Tensa Zangetsu behind his head and using his momentum to force a kick. Both attacks are ineffective. Ulquiorra grabs Ichigo's foot in one hand and his zanpakuto in the other. Ichigo is completely disabled. Ulquiorra throws him, launching his foe across the room. Ichigo bounces off the floor a few times before skidding to a stop.

Ichigo gets to his feet. "I suppose it wouldn't be so easy," he mutters under his breath as he holds his sword down as his side. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Black reiatsu pours from his blade as he swings Tensa Zangetsu upwards across his body. The force of the attack rips the ground apart, heading straight for Ulquiorra. He jumps away just as the blow reaches him, but he must still block the brunt of the attack. Ulquiorra floats from the scene barely scratched. "Did you really think such an obvious attack would have any effect on one such as myself?"

"Of course not," a dark voice from behind Ulquiorra replies. "But this might." From the corner of his eye, a flash of darkened steel appears.

The surprise strike shoots Ulquiorra to the ground. The crash shakes the room, forming a small crater and flinging up mounds of dust. Ichigo stands in the air and searches the crater, waiting for a counterattack. As the dust settles, an outline of his enemy forms, seemingly uninjured. _How did that attack not hurt him at all?_ Ichigo worries. Ulquiorra looks right back at Ichigo with an expression that screams _Is that it?_

A drop of crimson red falls to the floor, its every movement slowed by the eyes following it. The splatter as the drop hits the ground carries across the room. Ulquiorra stares at the dash of blood on his right forearm in disgust.

Ichigo is relieved at seeing his enemy bleed, if only a small amount. "If I can cut you, then I can beat you."

"You'll have to hit me first," Ulquiorra coolly replies.

Ichigo swoops down, Tensa Zangetsu pointed squarely at his foe. Ulquiorra steps aside at the last second. Ichigo tries to follow the arrancar's motion with his attacks. Each one contains great strength; each one misses by inches. In desperation Ichigo swings Tensa Zangetsu around his body while spinning, becoming a cyclone of power and speed. Ulquiorra dodges the wild attack effortlessly.

"Coward! Fight me!"

"No."

Ichigo rushes the Espada, seeking to land a blow. Ulquiorra moves away, and the shinigami follows. They fly around the chamber as if in a dance of death, the man in white leading his partner to doom. Ichigo will not follow the steps. His attacks become erratic. No form, no reasoning, no thought can describe the onslaught for it has none of the three. One goal drives him, drowning out all other thoughts in Kurosaki's head. He will hit his opponent. Regardless of the risk.

"When the enemy is on the defensive, it is often a good sign. It means they have lost the will to fight. Victory is assured."

The sound of Ulquiorra's voice merely increased Ichigo's fury. _He dares to give me a lecture during battle,_ the anger in Ichigo's heart rages. He translates his emotion by pressing his rash surge onward.

"At this point, the most advisable strategy is to commit fully to the offensive. Strike with the killing blow before your enemy has a chance to recover."

Ichigo continues his wild blitz, ignoring the arrancar's words. Tensa Zangetsu, hungry for blood, tastes only air. Ichigo slashes left and right. He stabs at the blur that is Ulquiorra. Nothing hits. Using all of his strength, Ichigo swings a mighty overhead assault.

"However, if the enemy is merely feinting weakness, one is highly susceptible to counterattacks."

Ichigo's strike missed wide. As his sword falls, he notices the shortness in his breath, the strain in his arms, the stiffness in his legs. He feels weak. Ichigo senses a forceful reiatsu appear behind him. He tries to turn and block the incoming attack, but he is too slow. The fist pounds into the side of his body, cracking ribs. Pain flares and all others thoughts are forgotten. Ichigo sails through the air, lost in the pain. He crashes into the base of the throne. He flies through it. The throne collapses, chunks of stone falling on the limb body. The shockwave causes Ulquiorra's robes to ruffle in the wind as he looks at the rubble.

An explosion of energy clears the rubble aside. Ichigo is hunched down, leaning on his sword gasping for air. Slowly he rises, his dark eyes staring at Ulquiorra. "Cheap tricks won't get you far," Ichigo smirks.

"You speak as though the outcome of this fight isn't already decided," the Espada says with sharp indifference.

"As long as I can raise my zanpakuto," Ichigo shouts as he points Tensa Zangetsu at his nemesis, "no fight shall ever be over. Getsuga Tensho!"

The attack blasts out of Ichigo sword, a cannonball of destructive spiritual power. Using his immense speed, Ichigo flashsteps around the missile to storm Ulquiorra from his flank. Both attacks reach Ulquiorra at the same time; he blocks Getsuga Tensho with his left hand while grabbing Tensa Zangetsu in his right. Ulquiorra draws all of his power to stop the salvo from the shinigami, a glowing green light against the spreading black darkness. The skin on his left hand burns from the energy of the blast. The sword pushes against the skin on his right, drawing blood down his arm. Ulquiorra stares into the eyes behind the mask, the fierce combination of the hollow's bloodlust and the shinigami's resolve. _Just a little bit longer_.

Getsuga Tensho fades away. Both combatants are breathing heavily. Ulquiorra grabs Ichigo's robes with his charred left hand and pulls him close. Face to face, Ulquiorra gives his dire warning, "You are finished."

"I doubt that."

"If you think that I am boasting," Ulquiorra explains, "or making a prediction, you are mistaken. I am stating a fact. Your reiatsu has been crushed from the attrition from your battles. I imagine you could not raise it to even half its potential. You cannot beat me is such a state. You will lose; it is inevitable."

Suddenly Ulquiorra spins and lifts Ichigo over his head, throwing him across the room. Ichigo skids along the air until he comes to a stop. He instantly pushes forward, lunging towards Ulquiorra with Tensa Zangetsu aimed at the Espada's head. Ulquiorra parries the stab and counters with a vicious punch. Ichigo lurches over, coughing up blood. Down on one knee, he curses the weakness. He wills himself up despite the pain coursing through his body.

Ichigo builds up all of his remaining power into one final attack. The air surrounding him spirals and glows black from the release of reiatsu. Shouting, he flies across the room like a screaming bullet, moving so fast that he creates a sonic boom. Ulquiorra focuses on the final strike, building up his energy to match Ichigo's. Reiatsu collides and explodes in a blinding flash. In a corner of the room, Orihime covers her eyes while peeking through, anxious to see the victor. The light fades and the lone spectator watches the still display.

Tensa Zangetsu lies mere inches from Ulquiorra's face. Ichigo tries to thrust his sword forward, but it won't budge. Ulquiorra's grip on it is too strong. Ichigo feels drained of all energy; no matter how much he wills himself to move, to fight, it is no use. He floats nearby his opponent, unable to gain any ground. A fist jabs forward. Kurosaki's mask shatters into pieces.

"Pitiful."

Ulquiorra throws Ichigo up into the air. He slowly soars, rotating lazily. Orihime looks at her friend in disbelief. "Kurosaki... lost?" she mutters under her breath. Ichigo looks back at her with a face that speaks both sadness and apology. _I cannot lose_ his mind yells, but his body is deaf to the screams. In the edge of his vision, Ichigo sees a concentration of spiritual energy, his glowing green doom. The cero hits him square in the back. The force of the explosion propels Ichigo through the ceiling of the throne room.

Ulquiorra walks away from the battle scene unfazed. "Excuse me for a moment," he mutters under his breath. "I have to prepare for our remaining guests."

Ulquiorra pulls out a small grey cube from his pocket. "Caja Discurso _(speaking box)_," he explains to the frightened girl in the corner of the room, her face glowing from the light of the improvised sunroof. "Aizen created the Caja Discurso to allow the Espada to communicate to all of Las Noches."

Ulquiorra activates the device, causing it to expand several metal circles around a central microphone. He clears his voice as he brings the amplifier to his mouth. "This is Ulquiorra Schiffer, 4th Espada, with an order to all arrancar."

Ulquiorra's voice echoes in the throne room and booms across Las Noches. Its presence is dominating. All of the palace's inhabitants pause their actions to listen to the captivating voice. "The invaders have breached the throne complex. Proceed to the throne room."

Ulquiorra's speech is interrupted by a resounding crash. Gravity has finally brought Ichigo's limp body back to earth. He lies motionless as the crushed stone from the ceiling showers over his head. An orange shield appears over his head. Orihime rushes to Ichigo, ready to heal him. Ulquiorra analyses the scene without emotion.

"Kill them all."

In several remote locations among Las Noches, the groups of the invaders pause to listen to Ulquiorra's chilling threat. They focus in on the fading, familiar reiatsu of Ichigo Kurosaki. The groups change their direction and head towards the throne room. Together they shall stand.

In a large, spacious cavern, a lone arrancar stands among broken pillars of stone that he has punched to rubble. He grins when he hears the announcement of his ally. _Finally, a fight worthy of my power, _Yammy thinks. He exits the cave in a flash.

In darkness, four companions debate their response. Some believe that it is their duty as hollows to destroy the shinigami; the others question that they should aid those who forced them into exile. After a moment of silence, a consensus is reached: the Privaron Espada have one more battle to finish.

In the graveyard of Las Noches, a burial is interrupted by the Espada's message. The leader of the group holds up his hand, ordering the rest of them to stop.

"Prepare to move out," he commands.

"And the body, sir?"

The leader of the Exequias faces the squad. "We'll bury it along with the others once this is all over," he replies. "Let's go!"

Back in the throne room, Ulquiorra slowly walks towards the motionless shinigami. "Time to die, Ichigo Kurosaki," he proclaims to the empty hall.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

Ulquiorra is blocked by Orihime's technique. He regards the barrier as a mere annoyance. "You think you have the power to stop me?" Ulquiorra asks while staring into her eyes. Orihime's resolve wavers. Ulquiorra uses sonido to move towards the girl before she can notice. In an instant, his hand is around her throat and he lifts her into the air.

"I shall explain one thing to you before I kill Kurosaki," Ulquiorra tells the scared Orihime. "You will never be a fighter. It is not for a lack of talent, far from it. Your abilities are godly and still serve a purpose for Lord Aizen. What you lack is vital for any fight, a state your friend contains greatly: courageous idiocy. The ability to fight while your body, mind and soul cry defeat. Without it, you will never act. With too much, you will face the final curtain."

Ulquiorra tosses her aside; Orihime crashes into a wall. Ulquiorra takes the final few steps towards Ichigo's body and flips him over onto his back. Ichigo, barely conscious, does not resist. Ulquiorra writes a eulogy for his fallen enemy. _You squandered your potential and became the weak shell that lies before me. It is hard to believe you were once the __savior__ of Soul Society. Where's your messiah now, shinigami? Farewell, unworthy foe._

An explosion of reiatsu prevents Ulquiorra from landing the killing strike. He turns to face the source of spiritual pressure and is surprised to find it originating from a single source. "Impossible..." is all that he can muster from his lips.

"You said you were the fourth Espada," the voice from the tall figure booms. "You're stronger than the last one I faced, so I suppose I won't need this."

The eyepatch of Kenpachi Zaraki floats to the ground as he charges Ulquiorra, his unnamed zanpakuto raised high into the air.


	2. Passion and patience!

**Chapter 2: Passion and patience! Kenpachi versus Ulquiorra!**

Kenpachi rushes towards Ulquiorra, oblivious to the strength his opponent must have to defeat Kurosaki with only minor wounds. Ulquiorra prepares for Zaraki's onslaught, noticing the fact that his opponent can stand with the severe injuries the shinigami has already sustained. The two collide with resounding force. Kenpachi's power pushes Ulquiorra across the room while he desperately holds onto the jagged blade. The zanpakuto inches towards Ulquiorra's head as he plants his feet on the wall. Slowly, the wall begins to crack and give way under the immense pressure of Zaraki's attack. Ulquiorra knows that he is running out of time. He pushes off the wall, throwing Kenpachi aside.

Zaraki skids along the air. "Not bad," he says in a devilish grin.

Ulquiorra looks at the shinigami in confusion. _How can he ignore those wounds while he fights? Does he not care about dying? _A drop of blood slowly glides down the Espada's head, flowing over his eye following the green line on the right side of his face. _I've never seen anyone fight like he does, _he thinks as he stops the bleeding, _except for..._

"You said that I am stronger than your previous opponent," Ulquiorra asks his foe. "Who gave you those wounds?"

Kenpachi's smile grows wider as he recalls his last skirmish. "I suppose you would want to know how many of your comrades have been defeated. I fought the fifth Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga. It was quite enjoyable. Can you not notice the lack of his spiritual pressure?"

Ulquiorra shifts his focus to detect the truth behind Zaraki's words. He finds much more. "I cannot detect any significant hollow spiritual pressure in the immediate area."

"Then you are alone."

Ulquiorra dives deeper into the pool of reiatsu that flows in Las Noches. He can feel the pounding pressure of the enemy, driving towards his location. He cannot sense any trace of Nnoitra, Zommari, or Szayel's reiatsu. _Were they all so easily defeated?_ he is not surprised to feel, however faint, the spirit of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He sneaks a quick glance at Ichigo. _So you couldn't even kill your opponent. How pathetic. _The small, weak pressure of Yammy and the Privaron is slowly converging towards his position. _They won't be much help _he laments. Outside Las Noches, deep in Heuco Mundo, Ulquiorra feels the familiar pulse of his past, its screaming fury having died down to a whisper from the uncountable distance travelled. _And they won't help at all_.

"It appears my initial survey was inaccurate," Ulquiorra states calmly. "There are many arrancar heading in this direction, ready to decimate your poor invasion."

A small laugh crawls out of the shinigami's mouth. "That's not what I meant. I imagine they are plenty of Aizen's little half-hollows waiting in line for our zanpakuto to slaughter them. However, you are the only one here who can put up a fair fight with any captain-class shinigami. You are alone."

The Espada hides the surprise on his face. Despite his barbaric appearance, Kenpachi Zaraki's battle intuition is uncanny. _This fight will be harder than I thought._

"One thing bothers me, shinigami," Ulquiorra questions his opponent. "If your theory is correct, then you have the advantage of numbers. Why not wait for the others?"

That maniacal grin grows even larger. "And let them join in the fun?" Kenpachi chuckles. "Not a chance. Besides, you were about to kill Kurosaki. I can't let my sparring partner die."

"And here I thought you were honouring me by entering a fair duel," the arrancar says. "I guess I was wrong."

"If you're looking for honour," the shinigami's voice booms, "then a war between your kind and ours isn't the place to find it. Should I give you honour, it will be because of the sword on your side, not the mask on your head."

Ulquiorra grows tired of the conversation. "So be it. I will kill you..." he proclaims as the Espada draws his zanpakuto. "With honour."

Schiffer's blade is white steel with green edging along the flat. Its purity is in sharp contrast to the chipped sword carried by the captain of the Gotei 13's 11th Squad. Two pairs of eyes stare at each other: one pair solemn, one pair ecstatic.

Ulquiorra bursts into action, his sword straight, his steps steady. He closes the gap between himself and the shinigami. Zaraki's shows no change in defensive stance in response to the arrancar's attack. The Espada is in perfect harmony with his sword, controlling it as if it were an extension of his arm. Ulquiorra feels the tear of fabric followed by the sundering of flesh. The blade slowly inches further into his opponent until it stops. Ulquiorra stands in front of Kenpachi, the air around them a calm lull before the storm. Zaraki's reaction surprises the arrancar. There is no shock, no flinch, no retreat. Even with a sword impaled into his body, that devilish grin remains.

"C'mon, that's the _best_ you've got?" Kenpachi shouts as he swings his heavy blade downward. Ulquiorra barely evades the strike by retreating across the room, leaving a large gash across his chest. _Shit. I was careless._ Ulquiorra prepares for the next attack when he notices something missing.

"Forget something?" Kenpachi asks. Ulquiorra looks at Zaraki and sees his zanpakuto still lodged into the shinigami. Kenpachi begins to laugh hysterically while resting his sword on his shoulders. "I've never fought an opponent who would foolishly leave his sword beh—"

Ulquiorra disappears with a flash of sonido and appears directly behind Kenpachi. With his left hand he grabs the tip of Zaraki's sword and with his right he holds onto the hilt. Kenpachi cannot move his zanpakuto.

"It's over. You are defenceless and cannot counterattack. Die."

Ulquiorra begins to form a cero inches from Kenpachi's head. The light crackles as Zaraki speaks. "Hold on. Don't you want to know your enemy's name before you defeat them?"

"I have no need," the Espada replies. "Pests do not have names."

Kenpachi smiles as he moves his left hand to the hilt of Ulquiorra's sword and plunges it further into his body. The bloodied blade emerges from the other side and stabs the arrancar, a manoeuvre he had not foreseen. Ulquiorra winces from the sharp pain, losing his grip on Zaraki's zanpakuto. Free from its captor, the blade begins its descent towards the Espada's head. Ulquiorra avoids the strike, then retreats to a safe distance, holding the wound at his side. Kenpachi slowly pulls the white sword from his body. He practices a few swings with his enemy's zanpakuto, analysing the blade's form. He finds it too light and fragile for his style of fighting.

"Let me tell you my name," Kenpachi growls with a grin. "I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th Squad. I'm the person who's going to beat your ass."

Zaraki throws the thin sword back to its owner. Ulquiorra's eyes briefly flash to his zanpakuto as it sails in the air. He looks back at the shinigami's position; he's not there. Kenpachi is sailing through the air with a massive leap. Ulquiorra's sword imbeds itself into the ground steps from the Espada. Ulquiorra moves to his zanpakuto as Kenpachi closes in. Instead of lifting his blade up to block the attack, Ulquiorra pushes it further into the floor. Using his katana as support, the arrancar vaults into the air just under Zaraki's assault. With a flip, Ulquiorra's legs aim towards the shinigami's midsection and they give a powerful kick.

Kenpachi flies across the room, eventually landing on his knees. Immediately he launches another attack. Concern fills Ulquiorra's face. _He doesn't pause to rest or recover._ Ulquiorra throws a Bala punch at the shinigami; Kenpachi evades it easily. Several more are fired, aimed directly at the captain's head. None hit the target. Ulquiorra changes his strategy and aims for the shinimagi's feet. It works. Kenpachi is thrown off balance, his momentum thrusting him forward. The arrancar rushes in for the strike. Kenpachi gives a thunderous swing in response. After the attack, both fighters stand still, backs turned to each other.

A gush of blood bursts from Zaraki's left shoulder. Schiffer emerges unscathed. Ulquiorra faces his foe. "Unable to hit me?" he chides. "Pity."

"That's what you think," the shinigami laughs. He holds out his hand clenched in a fist, lines of blood flowing along his knuckles. He opens his palm: the shattered, chalk-white pieces rattle on the floor. Ulquiorra feels his mask. The tip of his horn is sliced off.

"Bastard," the Espada curses, then composes himself. "So be it. I shall return the favour. You aimed for my head; I shall remove yours."

"Just try it, punk."

The two continue their deadly duel, the devil in black and the thin white duke. Blades clash and reiatsu pulses. Under the glow of an orange shield, a pair of eyes watches in fear. Inoue's attention is split between the fierce battle and her fallen companion when a small movement draws her focus. With his wounds being slowly healed, Kurosaki regains consciousness.

"Kurosaki-kun," she softly whispers.

"Orihime?" Ichigo struggles with the words as his head clears. "How... What's going on?"

"Kenpachi came in and started to fight Ulquiorra," Orihime explains. "Don't worry. I'll get you back to full strength soon."

A thought flows through Ichigo's head. _If Kenpachi is here, then so is..._ "Wait, Orihime. I don't want you to heal me. I need you to do something else."

Ichigo breathes his plan into Inoue's ear just before slipping back to unconsciousness. Although she does not wish to leave his side, Orihime understands the importance of the task. She removes her shield and begins to dash across the jagged battlefield. Ulquiorra notices her attempting an escape, moves in to recapture her.

"Not so fast, Espada."

Kenpachi places his left hand on his sword and swings a two-hand stroke. The sheer force of the attack creates a barrier of energy across the hall between the arrancar and his target, impossible to move through. Ulquiorra freezes in his tracks, eyes wide from shock. _Such power._ When the reiatsu dissipates, the human is gone.

Ulquiorra faces the shinigami, a stoic face hiding a quiet rage. "Futile," he states. "I will capture the girl after I kill you, then."

Even under the grim threat of his life, Kenpachi's wild grin never wavers. "You'll have to kill me first," he shouts, springing into action.

*********

Byakuya Kuchiki meditates cross-legged in the sand. Before him stands a massive building, a towering white palace of death. The home of Sosuke Aizen. Kuchiki feels the power of the battle taking place inside. Their enemy has fought with two of Soul Society's strongest with barely tapping into his own reiatsu. And his allies are slowly converging to this location. Las Noches offers its last stand.

Off to the side, Isane Kotetsu is mending the wounds of the captain's sister while Hanataro Yamada finishes sewing up his scars. Rukia Kuchiki sustained severe injuries in her fight with the ninth Espada, a gruelling physical and psychological battle. Although he has been protective of her in the past, Byakuya knows he must reluctantly let go of those feelings, especially during wartime. _I must speak with Ukitake later about making Rukia a seated officer. She deserves the respect she has earned._

"Captain." Hanataro's voice peaks as he sees his captain in the distance. Even from such a length, he can see her warm smile.

Retsu Unohana and Yasutora Sado approach the makeshift shinigami camp. Even under these conditions of war, she exudes an aura of calm and tranquility. Unohana walks over to captain Kuchiki and places her hand on the self-inflicted wound on his left arm. "These cuts should be tended, captain," she says with equal parts compassion and concern.

"I know," Byakuya coolly responds. He obtained them in the battle of pride against the Espada Zomarri Leroux. "I wished for my sister's injuries to be healed first."

"Ever the noble brother," Unohana beams. "Isane, heal the captain's wounds."

"Yes," Kotetsu answers, reporting for duty. As she moves towards the captains, Hanataro completes Rukia's treatment. She kneels next to Byakuya, sorting through her pack for the needed tools. "Anaesthetic, captain Kuchiki?"

"That will not be necessary."

A small sign of shock passes over Isane's face, then she quickly gets to work. Unohana sits across from Byakuya. She asks, "What is the situation?"

"The fourth Espada is guarding this building," Kuchiki blankly responds. "I imagine it must hold some value for Aizen, but I am unsure of what. The Espada, Ulquiorra, has already defeated Kurosaki and is currently engaged in combat with Kenpachi."

The captain recollects himself, clearing his mind to focus on the surrounding reiatsu. "The remaining arrancar in Las Noches are converging their way here. They should not pose a major threat. For our side, everyone is here except for the rest of the ryoka and Captain Kurotsu..."

"Present and accounted for," a dark and twisted voice resonates behind Byakuya.

Twelfth division captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the mad scientist, looms over the other captains with his daughter and lieutenant Nemu quietly standing behind him. Bruises and scars cover their bodies, the result of Kurotsuchi's battle of wits with the monstrous Szayel Aporro Grantz. The remaining members of their party, Uryu Ishida and Renji Abarai, gather with the others. Ishida whispers to Hanataro, asking him about his ability to repair internal organs; Ishida doesn't trust Mayuri's 'modifications'.

"Well," Yamada meekly replies, "I could perform that healing, but I am not sure on its success. The captain would be able to do it, I'm certain of it."

"You mean the giant manta ray?" Uryu says.

"Yep."

Ishida begins to reconsider his thought. Meanwhile the childhood friends, Rukia and Renji, recount their adventures. Abarai immediately asks the obvious question, "Did you really defeat an Espada?"

Rukia is still shaken up from the battle, but retains her composure. "You bet," she replies with a smile. "Didn't you?"

Red begins to wash over Renji's face. "I... er... no," he quietly admits, hanging his head in shame.

Rukia sees the disappointment in face and place her hand on his arm. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. We're here to save Orihime, not to defeat the Espada," she reminds him.

Renji takes the words to heart, his face beaming. "Right!"

In the group of captains, Kurotsuchi is growing increasingly inpatient. "Why are we standing out here when the prizes are to be found in there?"

Byakuya glances over to the massive doors of the tower. "Her," he says.

Sitting in the sand directly in front of the entrance is a small, pink-haired girl. Mayuri walks to her in an attempt to gain entry to the palace. Yachiru keeps the childlike smile on her face.

"Ken-chan is busy fighting, so you have to wait out here," she says. "No one can spoil Kenny's fun, okay?!"

Yachiru pauses then plucks a sweet out of the ground. As she swallows it whole, Byakuya ponders the obvious question, "Where did she get that?"

Yachiru continues her speech. "Besides, the fight inside is really dangerous. Someone weak like you wouldn't be able to handle it."

Kurotsuchi is furious. "Weak?! You little brat, I ought to—"

An explosion interrupts the captain's threat. A blast from the battle produces a large hole in the fortress. Mayuri sneaks a glance at the immense hole while hiding his shock and says, "I suppose there is no harm in letting the brute have his brawl."

The girl smiles, "Until Kenny is done, this door won't open."

Immediately after the ultimatum is said, the door opens. A red-haired woman in a white dress cautiously steps outside, only to stop when she notices the many pairs of eyes staring at her. An eerie silence blows across the sand when a high-pitched shrill echoes out.

"Orihime!"

Rukia dashes towards Orihime and embraces her in a hug. Tears form in Rukia's eyes. "I'm so glad you're safe," she says.

"I'm so glad _you're _safe," Orihime replies as her eyes begin to water. The two end their embrace as the rest of the ryoka make their way to Inoue.

"Hey Chad," she says as she waves to her friend.

"Hey Orihime," he says back.

Renji walks over with a solemn look. "How's Ichigo?" he asks.

Inoue thinks about her answer for a bit. "Alive," she says with a hint of sadness.

Renji is relieved. "Good. Now I can beat him up for losing so badly," he laughs. Rukia then hits him. Renji promptly shuts up.

"I'd hate to break up this happy reunion," Ishida says, "but they're coming."

"Who's coming?" Kuchiki asks.

Uryu stares across the barren landscape and sees the enemy soldiers marching to their location. The remaining arrancar in Las Noches will not yield or surrender. They will fight.

"Reinforcements."


	3. Exequias attack!

**Chapter 3: Exequias Attack! The Privaron's Final Battle!**

The last Quincy looks out at the desert, the harsh sand in the wind stinging his face. He stands in the air supported by Orihime's barrier. The increased height gives him a better vantage point.

"Hey Ishida," Renji shouts up to him. "How many of them are there?"

Ishida gives a quick assessment. "About thirty." He carefully focuses on the target and fires an arrow into the distance. "Twenty-nine." He continues shooting at the enemy. "Twenty-eight. They've just noticed their fallen comrades. Twenty-seven. They're charging us now. Twenty-six. They should be within your range in twenty seconds. Twenty-five."

"Hey, save some for the rest of us," Renji yells at the Quincy.

Uryu lowers his bow and yells back at Renji, "Well, the more of them I kill now, the easier the battle will be for you. You should be thanking me."

Abarai is furious. "You think I want the battle to be easy? You think I'm weak? I ought to go up there and kick your ..."

Orihime ignores the arguing occurring around her. She looks at the tower and hopes Ichigo is not sustaining more injuries from the residual attacks of the fierce battle inside. The thought of Ichigo reminds her of the task he gave her. She begins to run across the desert, searching for her target.

Rukia notices Orihime's departure. "Where are you going Orihi—" Rukia's question is interrupted by the blade of an arrancar. She barely manages to pull out her zanpakuto and defend herself. Rukia's attention is now fully on the battle.

When Orihime left, so did her shield. Uryu falls to the ground, shouting in shock. He closes his eyes as he's about to hit the ground. He doesn't; Chad catches him. "Thank you, Sado."

"No problem," he replies as he lets Uryu down. A group of the Exequias surround them. "It looks like this will be a close quarters fight," Chad says. "Will you be alright?"

Uryu pats the dust off of his outfit, then pulls two Seele Schneiders from his belt. He focuses the spirit energy around them to form the blades and holds them like daggers. "I think I'll manage," he answers, bursting into action. Chad activates his right arm and does the same.

Rukia holds her zanpakuto at her side, the first foe lying crumpled on the desert floor. Several enemies stand before her. They pause, giving her time to release.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," she commands. The Exequias fighting her flinch at the beauty and grace of her sword. That hesitation in battle is removed from any shinigami early on in the academy. The opening the hollows have provided is plenty for Kuchiki; these untrained fools stand no chance.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren." A column of ice explodes from the tip of Rukia's blade. The hollows attempt to block the attack, but they are swept away and crushed under the weight. Rukia turns to face more of the arrancar. They rush at her carelessly. She puts them down with ease.

Ishida faces two arrancar flanking him. They charge him. He dodges their attacks while placing his Schneiders into their hollow holes. The arrancar pause, questioning the manoeuvre. Uryu pulls up on his blades and slices the enemies in half. He leaves them to die, speeding off in search of his next target.

Sado pounds an arrancar into the ground. The flesh and bones give way easily under the resounding force of Brazo Derecha de Gigante. He spots another group of the hollows in the distance. He fires a bolt of energy towards them. All that remains is a cloud of blood-soaked sand.

Abarai holds his sword with glee, looking for a fight. He sees an enemy and closes in on him. He is about to face him when the Exequias member is stabbed by the Quincy's arrows. Uryu gives him a smile, then flashes off. Renji looks for another hollow, finds him, and moves in. Rukia steps in between them, unaware of Renji's presence. She quickly disposes of the enemy. Rukia turns to Renji and lets out a warning, "Look out!" He turns around; an arrancar rushes at him. Renji raises his sword in defence when Chad delivers a vicious punch to the hollows head. The hollow dies before it hits the ground.

Renji looks around, trying to find another hollow. He sees none. "Damn it," he yells. "I didn't get to fight; you guys killed them all!"

"All but one," a voice echoes. "I am Rudoban, captain of the Exequias. And my power is for greater than those pawns you destroyed. Slay, Wa—"

Rudoban's release is interrupted by the extending Zabimaru slicing off the arrancar's arm. Abarai's zanpakuto continues its trajectory until it returned to its owner, the hilt held in one hand, the tip in the other, and the arrancar caught in the middle. Rudoban struggles with his remaining arm to prevent the points of the sword from digging deeper into his body.

"Power, you said," Renji states as he pulls on each end of his sword, cutting the arrancar in half along the waist. "You know nothing of it." Rudoban's body dissolves into spirit particles before it hits the ground.

Renji faces the rest of the group. "That was easy," he says. "Who's next?"

Ishida looks out to the horizon where he sees four figures. "Them, I guess."

Rukia looks as well and asks, "Who are they?"

"Privaron Espada, I presume," Uryu replies. "Joining the rest of their comrades in the last battle."

"Four of them, one each," Chad says in indifference.

"Good," Abarai exclaims. "This time I won't miss out on a fight. What do we do now?"

"We wait."

*********

"I told you already, we wait," orders Zorro Estrellado, the makeshift leader of the surviving Privaron. Zorro has surprising good looks for a man living on the edge of despair for so long. He has a grizzled face, shaggy brown hair and a mask that forms a canine snout and upper jaw. But behind all that stands a battered husk, a lifetime warrior exiled into apathy. Zorro looks towards the enemy with his dark eyes, to the towers where he once bowed to his lord. He immediately tries to drown out any feelings of the past. Hollows are above such base emotions, but arrancar are not. The price of their power is humanity.

"This is foolish, why don't we fight them _now_?" asks Falca Lombardica. She has her sword already drawn and is cutting lines into the sand. Of course, Falca was never known for patience, second only to Nnoitra among the arrancar for her bloodlust. Fittingly, her appearance matches her hunger. Her clothes are slashed, her long raven-dark hair is sheared. Her body bares many self-inflicted wounds, the pain being the only relief from months of inaction. Her chipped beak-like mask chatters in anticipation.

"Attacking now would be idiotic, Falca," Zorro says. "Their advantage in numbers would simply overwhelm us. Once Ulquiorra emerges from the tower and distracts the captains, we can provide support by fighting the others."

"Assuming the Cuatro is able to defeat his current combatant," Pepri Hare adds. She lies on the sand, staring out at the clouds in the artificial sky. She acts indifferent to her surroundings and to the coming battle. Her cheerful face and short blonde hair present a look of happiness, or at least content. But the lack of purpose in her life since the banishment has left Pepri sullen. Her mask fragments take the form of long ears. They twitch at every sound emerging from the desert expect for the screaming buried in her soul.

"You didn't meet him, did you?" Zorro asks.

"Of course not," Pepri says. "His arrival meant my exile."

"I knew we were to be exiled when Aizen called the meeting," he replies. "But I wanted to meet our replacements, to see how high the bar has been raised. When I saw them and felt their energy, my dream died. There is no bar; no matter how high I jump, I will never reach that level. Even if I soar above the clouds, I wouldn't be close to his power. And he is only the fourth..."

The others remain silent, either in awe or in fear. Estrellado continues, "The shinigami that fights Ulquiorra has great pressure but no form of yielding it. He uses his reiatsu as a sledgehammer. This may shatter rocks to pieces, but it will hardly dent such a large, dense pillar. So yes, Pepri, I expect the Cuatro to win this fight."

Slippos Tuade still seems unsure. "And this pillar, it can face three captains at once?" he says. Slippos crouches on a rock while his mask, a tongue, darts back and forth. He is used to hiding in the background, being one of the weakest of those once given the title of Espada. But the solitude dulled his inferiority. Under the smooth olive skin and slick black hair lies a purpose, a drive, a desire: glory. This battle may be the last chance for Slippos to achieve it.

"Better than the four of us would," Zorro answers. "That's why we're fighting the others, the original invaders. So, who wants to fight who?"

Falca speaks up first. "I'll take the tall one, the guy with the weird arm. He seems quiet; I'll make him scream."

"I bet you will. Tuade?"

"The Quincy... I guess," he states meekly. Then darkly, "It's not every day that you get to kill the last of a race."

"True. What about you, Pepri?"

"Mmm," she says as she sits up and looks at the enemy. "The girl. She looks cute. That leaves you with the red-haired guy, Zorro."

"Fair enough," he utters coolly. "Now we wait."

"Screw waiting," Lombardica spits in frustration. "Hey Slippos, wanna spar?" His creepy smile is more than enough to answer the question. He draws his sword.

"Try not to kill each other," Hare adds before they flash off. Pepri gets up, walks to Zorro, and stands next to him. After a brief pause, she leans on his arm, resting her head on his shoulder like a friend, like a lover. A relationship such as this would have never occurred before hybridization. Hollows only view each other as either food or threats. Some weaker menos may have bowed to stronger ones, but this was always out of fear or the longing of power. Never devotion, never compassion, never admiration. Neither Zorro nor Pepri have decided whether these feelings are gifts or burdens.

"Can we win?" Pepri asks.

Estrellado thinks about it for a while before speaking. "Maybe. We have rarely fought since the exile while our opponents have battled since they arrived here. Our zanpakuto are rusty and theirs glisten from the blood of our brethren."

"So we're doing to die?"

"Probably."

"Then why fight?" she softly cries.

"It's a good question," Zorro responds. "Why engage in a battle you know you will lose? I spoke to Arruruerie about this. He told me that there are two kinds of fights: the fight for life and the fight for pride. Would you be willing to murder your pride to save your life?"

Pepri has no answer. Zorro continues. "We could leave it all behind. Thanks to Aizen we will never lose our power. We don't have to fight to live; there is no fear of reverting to a lower level. I just think we wouldn't be happy for too long without fighting. This battle may be our only chance to regain the pride we lost with our banishment. If I should die to achieve my pride, so be it."

Pepri is silent in thought. Zorro's words echo with truth. The rush from the anticipation of the fight has been the most excitement she has felt in a while. "Then I will stand by your side and fight until the end, no matter what," she promises.

"That is all I will ever ask of you."

Falca and Slippos return from their duel. Shallow cuts cover their bodies.

"Enjoy yourselves?" Zorro asks them.

Falca's eyes burn with delight; Tuade licks the blood off of his sword. "I've forgotten how good it tastes," he says.

"You're sick," Pepri claims.

Slippos is shocked. "Me, sick? Look at the two of you. You're so... _human_."

Zorro and Pepri distance themselves, ashamed at their humanity. Falca walks up to Estrellado, impatient as a child. "How much longer?" she begs.

"Soon," he says. "With every blow, the shinigami comes closer to the cliff. A few more pushes should be enough to knock him off."

The Privaron stand in silence for a moment, drawing their energy for the fight.

"Look, they're waving at us," Pepri notices.

Lombardica can barely contain her rage.

*********

"Guys, stop taunting them," Uryu says.

Renji turns around while waving. "Oh, what are they going to do? Fight us? I'm so scared."

Ishida admits he has a point. Of course, he won't say it out loud.

"Hey, the blonde girl is waving back," Rukia says. "She looks cute, doesn't she, Renji?"

Abarai has no idea how to respond. "Uh, it's a little far away to tell, but... maybe?" A swift kick to the shin immediately tells him he said the wrong thing. "What did I say?"

Rukia quickly scolds him. "You're supposed to say 'Not as cute as you,' you idiot."

Ishida cannot give up the chance to gloat. "Smooth," he whispers to Renji.

"Shut up," he replies. "I don't see you beating off the ladies with a stick, four-eyes."

Again, Ishida had to admit Renji had a point. The only time any female in Uryu's class would pay attention to him was when he was sewing. And he definitely wasn't going to say that out loud.

Sado sits on a rock and looks at the arrancar. He wonders why they are waiting. _Are they afraid? Or are they waiting for their leader?_ His mind continues to think of this strange adventure, this rescue fantasy. _I hope Inoue's alright. She's the reason we're all here._

A few hundred metres away, the representatives of the Gotei 13 sit in a circle and discuss plans.

"I have doubts that any of us could face Ulquiorra in single combat," Kuchiki states. "In order to win, we most throw away honour and use our advantage of numbers." Strong words from a noble man.

Unohana agrees with a nod. "The most important thing will be getting our fighters back to full strength. Hanataro, would you heal Ichigo once we begin to fight the Espada?"

"Yes, captain."

"Good," she says. "I will heal Zaraki's wounds. Can the two of you hold him off for long enough?"

Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi glance at each other.

"Hopefully," Byakuya says. "Captain Kurotsuchi, how well can you fight with your zanpakuto in such a condition?"

"I will be unable to release Bankai with a broken sword," Mayuri calculates, "but I can provide support with kido and some other... inventions." A dark look towards Nemu freaks out some members of the group.

"Alright then." Kuchiki continues, "The lieutenants will be on standby in case more arrancar arrive or we require assistance. As for the hollows on that hill, I believe that Team Kurosaki can handle them."

Retsu smiles. "Do you seriously call them 'Team Kurosaki'?" she asks.

Byakuya lets out a small laugh under his breath. "It was the best name I could come up with."

Ketetsu is still unsure. "Isn't this all hypothetical," she questions. "I mean, there's no way that Kenpachi can lose a fight. It's... impossible, isn't it?" Yachiru scoffs at the idea of Kenpachi losing.

A sudden drop in spiritual pressure answers Isane's question. The shinigami instantly leap to their feet.

"Should we fight him inside the tower or wh—"

The appearance of the fourth Espada before the group ends that train of thought. Schiffer's robes are tattered and stained red, and his breath is slightly heavy. Other than that, there is no noticeable or significant damage from his duel with the demon.

"It is time to end your pathetic invasion," Ulquiorra says in monotone. He throws his sword up into the air with his right hand as he point to the captains with his left. Eyes are drawn to the sailing zanpakuto, to the immense sea of reiatsu emerging from this being. The shinigami know this can only be one thing: resurreccion. They ready their stance, they grip their swords tightly. When the arrancar's blade reaches the apex of its flight, Ulquiorra gives the command.

"Wander, Ulysses."


	4. A vital rejection!

AN: This is only the first half of the chapter, but I've already posted it on BF. So I'll add it now and edit it later once the second half is done. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Vital Rejection! The Power of Ulysses!**

The Espada's zanpakuto went up a sword; it came down a staff. A white staff of innate beauty and grace covered with light green etchings and swirling lines. At each end there is a bold, bright emerald. The newly formed zanpakuto embeds itself into the sand directly in front of its wielder.

Ulquiorra's mask is no longer broken. Instead it is a full helmet from his forehead to the base of his neck. It has also expanded to form scale armour from head to toe. He hasn't moved at all during the resurreccion, his finger still pointing towards the enemy, the jewel on his staff between the two. The lime glow of a cero coalesces around Ulquiorra's hand. He fires, the cero passing through the emerald. The power of the zanpakuto magnifies and intensifies it. The shinigami barely have time to react.

Kurotsuchi takes the brunt of the attack. After the dust settles, the massive damage is evident. The right side of his body is gone, burned to ashes from the energy of the cero. The others are visibly shocked, while Mayuri is rather calm about missing a good portion of his body mass.

"Well, this is certainly bothersome," he says as reaches down to grab his broken sword. With the remaining shinigami still in awe over Schiffer's power, Kurotsuchi stabs himself in the neck. He bursts into a pool of green liquid.

"What did you do?" Byakuya states in confusion. Everyone else is in disbelief.

"I believe we formulated a plan before this whole ordeal took place," Mayuri replies. "I suggest the rest of you start acting on it lest you wish to end up like me."

Captain Unohana heeds the wisdom in the blob's words. "Come, Hanataro. Let us do our task," she tells him. The both run to the tower to heal the wounded.

The sixth captain warns the lieutenants, "Fall back. It's too dangerous for you to remain in the line of fire." Ketetsu, Nemu, and Yachiru silently agree and retreat.

"Kuchiki, focus on the enemy," the puddle says urgently. "He's firing another cero."

Byakuya sees the familiar glow growing around the emerald. _There's not enough time to release Senbonzakura_ he thinks. "Bakudo eighty-one: Danku," Kuchiki yells.

An immense wall forms in front of him as Ulquiorra shoots the cero. The energy crashes against the spell's barrier, the overflow spilling over the sides of the wall. The green glow dies, the wall showing a few cracks but still holding. Byakuya is surprised that Danku managed to block the attack. Based on the damage done to Kurotsuchi, the captain would have placed the power of the cero above the defensive capabilities of the kido spell used.

There is a spike in spiritual pressure as Ulquiorra leaps into the air. He brings his staff down on the top of the barrier. The wall crumbles under the strength of the blow. Kuchiki reaches for his sword as he retreats from the rubble. _I may still have time to release_— But the arrancar is before him and Byakuya barely has time to react and block the strike. Ulquiorra pulls his zanpakuto back and swings the staff down again with more power. The shinigami places his off-hand on the flat of his sword to block the blow. Ulquiorra counters with a lightning fast underhand attack. It connects and launches Kuchiki skywards towards one of the towers.

Byakuya sails through the air; Ulquiorra pushes off the ground and rockets towards his foe. He closes in on the shinigami when several beams of light enclose the arrancar, freezing him in place. Kuchiki approaches the tower with no movement until just before the impact when he seamlessly flips over and pushes off with his legs. He flies towards Ulquiorra, his sword pointing at the arrancar's head. Ulquiorra stares right back at Byakuya, calm and unflinching. Closer and closer the two foes converge. When the captain's zanpakuto is mere inches from Ulquiorra's skull, he vanishes in a burst of sonido. Kuchiki jerks to a stop and looks back. Schiffer is holding the shinigami's leg.

"Did you really think Rikujokoro (Six Rod Prison of Light) would contain me?" he scoffs in contempt.

Byakuya twists and slices Senbonzakura through the air. The blow is blocked by Ulquiorra's staff so strongly that Byakuya loses his grip. The sword begins its slow fall to the sand below. Four eyes stare at the twirling steel. Ulquiorra expects Kuchiki to chase after his zanpakuto. Byakuya knows it is the expected strategy, so he does the unexpected and punches the arrancar in the face.

Ulquiorra recoils from the blow and silently curses himself for leaving such an opening. Byakuya continues with a flurry of strikes, but Ulquiorra is ready for it this time and dodges the fists. He returns the attack with a series of thrusts. They are easily avoidable for an apprentice of Shihoin. The close quarters combat rages on as Senbonzakura falls unnoticed. The skirmish continues, Kuchiki unwilling to turn his back to his foe to retrieve his sword. He hopes that his skill in unarmed combat will buy him time to find an opening. A plan forms in Byakuya's mind, but the thought slows his movement and Ulquiorra delivers a horizontal swing that connects with the shinigami's side. Byakuya feels the cracking of ribs. The Espada holds his staff by his side and addresses his enemy.

"How long do you expect to last against me without your sword?"

A human swordsmaster will swear that in battle their weapon is an extension of their body. However, that feeling is limited due to the short lifespan of human warriors and the mindless nature of their blades. But for a shinigami, their sword is more than forged steel and their ability with it far exceeds the human potential. It is not an extension of their body; it is an extension of their soul. It has a mind and a name. Its power grants it a title above a mere weapon. It is Zanpakuto.

Kuchiki does not look for his sword, for he has been aware of its location the entire time. In his mind's eye he could see it spinning to the ground. Byakuya times his words carefully so that he speaks just before his zanpakuto hits the earth.

"Without my sword?" he answers. "A shinigami is never without their zanpakuto."

Senbonzakura reaches the ground, but instead of clanging off the sand, it falls straight into the earth as if it were a pool of water. Byakuya brings his plan into action.

"Bankai," he whispers.

Ulquiorra's face, usually unmoving during battle, flinches in shock. "Did you say 'Bankai'?"

Byakuya smirks, then flies towards the ground where large blades are growing from the sand. The arrancar follows, unknowing of the danger below. A single pink petal flutters by Ulquiorra and cuts him on the cheek. He looks back to try to see what caused the cut. When Ulquiorra turns his head back to the ground, he sees a sea of pink rising up towards him. He quickly fires bala punches into the wave of petals. They part and form a clear path to the ground below. Ulquiorra lands on the ground crouched with a resounding thud, Senbonzakura trailing and enclosing the arrancar. He twirls his staff around his body in all directions, deflecting thousands of tiny blades. With effortless control, Byakuya summons his zanpakuto back to him, standing a fair distance away from Ulquiorra. The petals circle him in rising crests.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," he says.

"So that is your Bankai," Ulquiorra replies. "A thousand blossoms. It does not matter whether there is a thousand or a million or a hundred million. Their number, and by extension your strength, is limited. When faced against the infinite sea of my power, they will be washed away."

Kuchiki says nothing. Ulquiorra charges, continuing their battle, their deathly dance.

Elsewhere in the desert, a brutal ballet brews between the last Quincy Uryu Ishida and the Privaron Espada Slippos Tuade. Their fight is locked is a series of repeating steps. Slippos rushes in and tries to strike the Quincy. Ishida dodges the attack and retreats, where he fires an arrow at the arrancar. Tuade parries the projectile and attacks again, renewing the cycle.

Uryu decides to break the pattern. Slippos attacks and Ishida dodges the blow. Instead of retreating, he holds his ground and aims an arrow at point blank range squarely at the arrancar's head. Tuade turns his head to face Uryu with no fear in his face. The Quincy understands as he fires the projectile; it sails harmlessly through Tuade's hollow hole, placed in the middle of his forehead. He gives a sadistic grin.

"Crap," Ishida yelps as the arrancar's blade cuts into his raised forearm. Pain laces up his arm and he dashes away. He stands clutching his right arm, looking at his opponent. Slippos stares right back at him unblinking. The creepy gaze unnerves Uryu. There is no honour in those eyes.

Tuade charges and Uryu has a change in plans. Where precision did not work, maybe pure numbers can. Ishida shoots a steady stream of arrows. Some miss, some are deflected and some hit. The Privaron is slowed by the barrage of reiryoku, making his attack easy to anticipate. He swings his sword downward and it tastes no blood, only sand. Ishida is above the arrancar, a flood of blue spiritual particles gathering at his left shoulder.

"Licht Regen!" Uryu yells. A volley of a thousand arrows launch from his bow simultaneously. They crash down on their target, causing an explosion of dust and dirt. He gracefully lands away from the blast with an arrow aimed at the centre, waiting for any movement. The dust clears. Tuade hunches over panting heavily, blood pouring into the ground.

"Bastard," Slippos shouts. "To be damaged by a weakling like you is unforgiveable."

"I am not fighting for your forgiveness," Uryu answers calmly. "Your destruction will be sufficient for me."

"Ha, don't make claims you can't match, scum. You don't stand a chance against my full strength. Lick, Sapo (Toad)."

A burst of dark green reiatsu emerges from Tuade's feet, engulfing his body. When it clears, Ishida gets a look at the Privaron's ressureccion. The bleach-white hollow exoskeletal structure covers his forearms and lower legs. His hands and feet become clawed and webbed. His tongue has elongated significantly. Uryu wonders if that will be his primary mode of attack. His query is answered as Slippos attacks with it, stretching with alarming speed. Ishida blocks the strike with his bow. His feet dig into the sand from the force of Tuade's attack. Then the tongue draws back and the arrancar jumps into the air and darts it out for another blow. Uryu is ready to block it again when the tongue twitches and changes course, wrapping around the Quincy's leg. Slippos lands on the ground behind Ishida and moves his tongue in an arc, flinging Ishida. Uryu soars through the air parallel to the earth directly in front of his foe. Slippos charges a cero and fires the red ball of energy at the defenceless human. It explodes on impact.

Ishida slowly gets up and finds himself in a haze of sand kicked up from the blast. He is concern about his lack of visibility. _An attack could come from any direction_. As if on cue, Tuade's tongue speeds in from Ishida's flank. He dodges it with a one-handed cartwheel, then shoots some arrows in its general vicinity, hoping one of them lands. None hit and Uryu is attacked again by the appendage, this time aimed at the back of his head. He ducks, feeling it scrape his hair. It is surprisingly dry. Ishida turns to face the attack, but it is already gone.

The particulates are still floating in the air, blocking the Quincy's vision. Ishida changes his strategy. He closes his eyes and focuses on his enemy's spiritual energy. _There it is. No effort to conceal it at all_. Uryu does not attack though. He stands still and waits for the spike in spiritual pressure that signals an attack.

He feels the spike and spots the slithering tongue rushing towards him, yet he holds his ground unflinching. _Closer. Closer. NOW!_ With a quick, fluid movement, Ishida pulls out a Seele Schneiders and slices off part of the tongue. The cut-off section thrashes on the ground like a worm in the rain. The rest retreats hastily to the cursing arrancar, finally visible in the clearing dirt.

"Bastard," Tuade screams wildly. "I'm going to kill you, crush your bones and rip off your flesh. I'm going to eradicate the Quincy, starting and ending with you!"

"No," Uryu warns, loading another volley of arrows. "You won't."

The arrows flow around Slippos as if he were a rock in a stream, slowly but surely eroding him to nothingness. Cuts form on the Privaron's arms, legs, torso and abdomen. Uryu stops launching the arrows to access the damage he has inflicted. Tuade crouches on one knee, his blood staining the sand below a dark maroon. He stares into the Quincy's face and sees the fierce determination in Ishida's eyes. At this moment, Slippos's fear overtakes his pride. He runs. Uryu follows flinging arrow after arrow at the fleeing arrancar. Tuade tries to speed up, but his legs are dead weights. Ishida catches up to him, running side by side. The Quincy fires of a massive burst of reiryoku. It connects and shoots Tuade into the wall of a nearby building.

The arrancar lies embedded in a small crater. He begins to pull himself out of it when searing pain flashes from his right hand. A Schneider has nailed him to the wall. Slippos points his left hand to the Quincy, readying a cero. Uryu fires another Seele Schneider and it pierces the hand, pinning it to the wall. Ishida quickly shoots two more at Tuade's feet. The arrancar is defenceless; he knows this is the end. Uryu loads the final Schneider, his glasses shining in the artificial sun. Tuade closes his eyes and accepts his death with bitter, silent regret.

Seconds pass. Tuade is still alive, inexplicably. He opens his eyes and spots a blue glow and stainless steel above him. The projectile is lodged in the wall passing through the hollow hole in Slippos's forehead.

"You missed," he laughs, boosted in confidence. "You are pathetic, Quincy. I will destroy y—"

Slippos interrupts himself as Ishida flashes beside him, twirling a grey container in his hand. There is no sense of victory in Uryu's face, only the look of a man performing his duty. His war against hollows is eternal; this is merely one battle of many. Ishida understands this while Tuade has no acknowledgement of anything beyond the moment.

"Miss? A Quincy never misses." Uryu states.

He opens the container and pours the contents over one of the Seele Schneiders. "What is that?" the arrancar asks in duress.

"Your doom," Ishida answers, turning his back on the Privaron Espada Slippos Tuade and walking away. "Sprenger."

The Schneiders begin to glow and spiritual energy lines connect and fluctuate under the arrancar's body. Tuade feels his skin burning from the immense heat, his flesh disintegrate from the brutal power. As the collection of particles grows, Slippos curses the world. He curses the Quincy for beating him, Estrellado for convincing him to fight, Aizen for not giving him enough power, and the false sky for preventing a death under the crescent moon of Heuco Mundo. Finally, all thoughts are gone as the Quincy's technique goes off, causing a sizable explosion and collapsing the building on Slippos's charred body as it dissolves to ash.

Away from the battle, a lonely girl stands near a small figure and her companions. The girl explains to the three of them what she plans to do. The protectors are nervous about the task, but the tiny one dismisses their concerns. She'll do it. For Ichigo. The red-haired girl understands the small one's unquestioning belief in Kurosaki, because she feels the same way. Carefully she focuses on her memory, on the state that must be restored.

"I reject."


End file.
